Valentine's Day
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Brad, Kim's boyfriend, cheats on her on Valentine's Day. Can Jack help to make this the best Valentine's Day ever? I do not own Kickin' It (If I did, Kick would've happened a long time ago and there would be more episodes with Kick in them)


**What's up everyone? This is just a quick little one-shot for Valentine's Day. I just thought of this while sleeping in on Saturday. Weird way to create a story, but whatever works. Right? Well, without further skidoo, enjoy!**

**BTW, this is a Valentine's Day story. It's meant to be super cliché!**

**Kim's POV**

Valentine's Day is supposed to be all about love and couples. That's why I was happy this year. I finally had a boyfriend, Brad Wolfe. He was amazing in every way. At least I _thought _he was. That was before I walked into school on Valentine's Day.

I was walking to school with Jack. I actually did like him before. He always seemed like he liked me too, but he never made a move, so I moved on. **(A/N No pun intended)** We were talking about how some people think blondes are dumb. Weird debate, but that's fine with us. It's how we work. We turned the corner and I saw Brad at his locker talking with some girl.

"This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day." He said as he handed her a rose.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Just like you." He said. The girl awed a little and pulled him into a kiss. I could hear my heart shatter into about a million pieces.

I think Jack could hear it too, because he pulled me into a hug. Right now, I was trying really hard not to cry. I don't care if Jack is my best friend, I don't want anyone to see me cry. When I knew I couldn't hold back the tears, I pushed him away and ran to our secret spot. The last thing I saw before the tears blurred my vision was Jack's face with a look of sympathy.

Our secret spot was the garden on the roof of the school. The garden club created it and no one knows about it but Jack and I. I ran over to the spot where I can look over the town and straight to the ocean. The only reason I cried more than a few tears is because right next to me was a blooming rose bush. It just reminded me of why I even came up here.

I was alone with my thoughts, tears, and the ocean view for all of 7 minutes. At that time, I heard Jack come up. I covered my face with my hands so he wouldn't see me cry. He took my hands and uncovered my face. He brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"The world deserves to see your beautiful face." He said. Okay, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me.

I turned away from him and looked at the sun making the ocean sparkle. "If I'm so beautiful, why did Brad cheat on me."

He came to stand next to me. "Cause he's an idiot." He said and I smiled a little. "There's that beautiful Kimmy smile." I punched him in the arm, hard. He started to rub it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Two reasons. One, don't call me Kimmy." I said and he shrugged, "Two, I needed to get my anger out."

"Well, I'm glad to be your anger management dummy." He said with a smirk and we laughed. I looked down at his hand and saw he had blood on his knuckles.

I grabbed his hand and looked at it, shocked. "What happened?"

"Don't worry. It's not my blood." He said.

"Jack, that doesn't make me feel any better. Whose blood is it?

He hesitated for a second before saying, "Brad's"

"And where is Brad now?"

"At the nurse's," Then he added quietly, "or possibly the hospital."

"You beat him up?"

"I had to." He said defensively, "He cheated on you. I thought that deserved a little beating."

I laughed a little and said, "Well, if you hadn't done it, I would've. So, you saved me the trouble."

We laughed. We decided we could skip school and spend the rest of the day here. And that's exactly what we did. Jack made me forget all about Brad. When it started getting dark, Jack went downstairs. About 5 minutes later, he came back up with a picnic basket and blanket. He snapped his fingers and strings of lights came on. It was so beautiful against the night sky.

"What's with all this?" I asked.

"I thought you deserved a good Valentine's Day, so I called the guys and they helped me set this up."

I pulled him into a hug. This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. I couldn't believe it. Jack and I set up the blanket and we ate a super delicious dinner. Then he pulled out some speakers and his ipod. He plugged the ipod in and helped me to my feet.

"I have one thing to ask you." He said with his hand behind his back. He pulled out a rose. It looked just like the one Brad gave to that girl. I almost started crying before Jack pulled out a necklace with a silver heart charm. "Kim, will you be my Valentine?"

I took the rose and twirled it in my hands. "Of course." I said and he picked me up and spun me around. He put the necklace on me and turned on his ipod.

Jack took my hand and twirled me around to the beat of Elton John's "Candle In The Wind." He knew it was my favorite song. Right before the last chorus, I stopped. We just looked into each other's eyes before he leaned down and kissed me. I instantly found myself kissing back. This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever.

**I know, I know. Cliché, right? That's the point! Whatever, R&R please! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
